Don't Know When I'll Be Back Again
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: A Tiva songfic based on John Denver's "Leaving on Jetplane."  If you've never heard of "Leaving on a Jetplane" and you have seen "Glee" Matthew Morrison sings the song in the episode when he breaks up with his wife.  Also, it is set after Judgement Day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or "Leaving on a Jetplane". Bellisarius Productions owns NCIS and John Denver owns "Leaving on a Jetplane".**

_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standin' here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye_

_But the dawn is breakin' it's early morn_

_The taxi's waitin' he's blowin' his horn_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die_

I stood outside my partner's door. I had said good- bye to everyone else, but he was my last stop I had to make before flying back to Israel. I almost knocked on the door, but it was early in the morning, and I didn't want to either wake him or keep him from packing. I decided to go. As I walked down the hall, I heard a voice say my name. I turned to see Tony standing by his door. He smiled at me, and I weakly returned another. My insides were slowly breaking. For once, he would not be there to have my six.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

There were so many things I wanted to say to Tony before I left. I had so many things I needed to thank him for. I love him for screaming out loud. Wait, the idiom is crying out loud, was it not? Oh well, either way I would never get to hear Tony correct me again. If only he were here with me to tell me in his joking way that everything would be alright.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around_

_I tell you now, they don't mean a thing_

My mind went back to all the things I've done to hurt Ziva in some form or fashion. The first one was definitely Jeanne. Somehow, though, I think every time I talked about a girl I dated, she felt tense. If only she knew that I was never serious, and most of them never happened.

_Every place I go, I'll think of you_

_Every song I sing, I'll sing for you_

_When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring_

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

I now stood on a stage in Morocco. My mind going back to mine and Tony's first conversation as I sang. I was so caught up in the song and Tony; I did not see the bomb until it exploded. I hope I still have the Star of David he gave me.

_Now the time has come to leave you_

_One more time let me kiss you_

_Close your eyes I'll be on my way_

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone_

_About the times, I won't have to say_

I had told McGee and Gibbs good- bye and told them to say hi to Abby and the rest of the team for me. Although, they wouldn't be able to say good- bye to everyone, Ziva was in a hospital in Morocco and I was stuck in a submarine. If only, I had said something to her before she left.

I stared at Tony's desk. It had been empty far too long, and I could not wait for his return, whenever that day came. I was overjoyed when Gibbs told me I would be going with him to talk with Tony. My only worry about seeing him was my sudden departure from him. In one hour I would be getting on a plane to see the man I loved, and instead of _his_ having _my_ six,_ I _had _his_.

_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh baby, I hate to go_

_Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane_

_Don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe, I hate to go_

I watched Tony's face light up as I came to Gibbs' side. All I wanted to do was hug him and tell him what he meant to me, but Gibbs was there, so my idea would never come about.

When I saw Ziva, my world stopped. I wanted to talk to her and tell her how I felt about her, but as of now I want to explain why pictures of her were in my sleeping quarters.

**Review!**


End file.
